The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table
by Axem Black
Summary: Sonic looks for Knuckles who was captured by Robotnik. But Sonic meets someone who might change his life...
1. The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table

Hi this is my first story, I hope you like it, plz R+R! You don't have to send flames, I  
know my story sucks!  
  
----------^*`~`*^----------  
  
The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table!  
  
"Well, We've foiled another one of Robutnik's plans! We better see if there's  
anything else wrong!" Sonic said.  
"But what about Knuckles?" Sally interupted.  
"We can't do anything about it." Sonic replied. Sonic and the gang were discussing  
what to do now that they have acommplished another mission. Unfortanutly, Knuckles was captured  
by Dr.Robotnik.  
"We can't just leave him with that fat nerd! We gotta do something!" Tails said.  
"OK, lets let me do all the work like always! You guys never do anything! You want   
Knuckles back!? You can have him, but you have to help me this time!!!" Sonic was in a bad mood.   
It wasn't easy fighting Robotnik every day!  
"Ok, but we need a plan!" Rotor said.  
"Hmmm.....ok, here's the deal, me and tails will go and spy on the lab, when we come back  
we'll draw a map and we'll think the rest from there." Sonic said.   
  
Sonic and Tails flew off, Sonic clinging on to Tails, towards Robotnik's lab. They had arrived   
but awaiting them was a robot! It looked like someone was inside, controlling it. Sonic was used   
to this and did the old jump-on-it-and-kill-it routein. The robot blew up and smoke was   
everywhere! As the smoke faded away, Sonic could see a hedghog figure. Then the smoke was gone,   
and it was clear to see a sky blue hedgehog.   
"Whoa! Who are you? And why are you on Robutnik's side?" said Sonic.   
"Becarefull, Sonic." Tails said.   
"I am Cronic, the elemental guardian of ice! I belive you have something I want!"  
the mysterious hedgehog said, "Give it to me!".   
"What are you talking about!? What is it you are looking for?" said Sonic.   
"The Crystal Orb you idiot! Don't make me fight you!" Cronic replied.  
"I don't have anything close to that!" Sonic said.  
"Liar! You shall see true power of ice! I will destroy you!" and Cronic leaped at Sonic  
with an ice like drill in his right hand and a gun in place of his left hand. Sonic sped out of   
the way in time. Then Cronic shot a ray of ice at Sonic. Sonic dodged that too. Then, Cronic   
tried to stab Sonic with his ice drill but Sonic doged it and Cronics ice drill hit wall and   
broke off. Sonic leaped for it and got in strike-ready position.  
"Don't move Cronic, unless you want to get frozen!" Sonic said  
"Fool! I still have my gun!" and with those words, Cronic shot another ray of ice at  
Sonic. Sonic shielded his self with the drill and the ray bounced off, zooming towards Cronic.  
"Noooo!" Cronic yelled before being frozen.  
"If I get you out of there, show you that I don't have the ice thingy majigger, will you  
quit?" Sonic asked.  
"F-f-fin-ne" Cronic said shakidly. Sonic zoomed in a circle around Cronic making it so  
hot, the ice melted.  
"Ok, you don't have the Ice Orb. But who does?".  
Sonic grinned and said "I bet you Robutnik has it! He's always conning people to try and  
destroy me!"  
"I have to get it back!" Cronic said.  
"Wait, why don't you come with us? We have a bone to pick with him too!" Tails said.  
"Ok." Cronic said and the three of them entered the lab.  
  
"Lets forget about the map, ok Tails?" Sonic said.  
"Sure" Tails replied. They walked straight until they got to an elevator.  
"Hmmmm...... which floor?" Sonic asked.  
"Four." Cronic said.  
"Three." Tails said.  
"That makes seven." Sonic said. He opened the elevator door and entered the number seven.  
When the doors opened, their stood Knuckles!  
"Knuckles!" Tails said.  
"Sonic, Tails, you came back!" Knuckles said.  
"Why do you look so metal like? Were you roboticized!?" Tails asked.  
"Why did you leave me!? You must be destroyed." Knuckles said.  
"You'r not Knuckles! Cronic, do your magic and freeze him!" Sonic said.  
"Right." Cronic said and froze him. He couldn't have been Knuckles because robots can't  
handle below thirty-two degrees and he sure didn't.  
"Good job, Cronic." Sonic said.  
"Lets continue." Tails said. They walked until they saw another Knuckels in a roboticizer  
machine. Robutnik wasn't there so they got him out quick enough.  
"Knuckles!" Sonic said, "You'r ok!"   
"Yeah thanx, there isn't a piece of proof that I was in a roboticizer machine." He said.  
"Wait, are you the real Knuckles?" Sonic said.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Prove it." Sonic said.  
"You suck!" Knuckles replied.  
"You too." Sonic said.  
"That's him alright." Tails said.  
"Hey! Robotnik used the Ice Orb to operate his machine! It's where the battery should   
be!" Cronic said, "Sonic, I think you can handle the power of ice. I give you my extra Ice Ray   
gun. Use it wisely."  
"Whoa! Way past cool!" Sonic said and exepted Cronic's gun.  
"Good bye Sonic, we will meet again." Cronic said.  
Goodbye!" Sonic said and Cronic disapeared in a puff of smoke.  
I could've gotten away by my self!" Knuckles said. And then Sonic, having lost all his  
patience, took his Ice Ray gun and froze Knuckles.  
  
----------^*`~`*^----------  
  
That was chapter 1! There will be lots of other chapters with difrent elemental guardians!   
Please review this and wait for chapter 2! 


	2. The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table ...

This is Chapter two of The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table. I hope you like it, but  
you should read my first chapter first (The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table) because it   
might be confusing if you don't.  
  
--------^*`~`*^--------  
  
The Big Loss  
  
"I sure miss Cronic." Sonic thought, "I have this extra Ice Ray gun as a memory."  
"G-g-get m-me out of h-h-h-here!" Knuckles said shakidly.  
"Huh? Oh yeah." Sonic said and he ran around in a circle around Knuckles. 'Wish I  
didn't have to.' he thought.  
"Quit freezing Knuckles, Sonic!" Sally said, "It's so imature!".  
"But, but, it's fun and Knuckles is annoying!" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, and so are you." Sally whispered to her self.  
"Fine, I'll go scout around." Sonic said and zoomed off.   
  
  
An hour later, Sonic heard an explosion. "Whoa! What was that!" Sonic said and zoomed   
back to headquarters.  
"Sonic! The base has been blown up by Robotnik!" Tails explained.  
"Is everyone ok!?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, I think so." Tails replied.  
"We need to find the gang!" Sonic said. They searched for a minute and found Rotor.  
"Tails, I found Rotor! You OK, Rotor?" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, I'm OK." Rotor said as Tails hurried over. It took 45 seconds to find Sally.  
"You OK, Sal?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, thanks Sonic." Sally replied, "I saw Knuckles trapped under a pillar."  
"So?" Sonic said and Sally gave him a look that said go get him, "Ok, ok." He  
found Knuckles, pushed the pillar off him and helped him up.  
"Ugh, thanks Sonic. I'm Ok." Kunckles said.  
"Have you seen anybody else, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, Bunny Rabbot is ok, but Antione is trapped." Knuckles replied.  
"Ok, we're done." Sonic said.  
"What about Antione?" Sally said.  
"What about him? Ok, ok, just joking." Sonic said. After he helped Antione, they   
discussed what to do about there base.  
"We need a hideout!" Sally said.  
"I have the perfect place!" Sonic said, "When I was scouting around, I spotted some  
ruins!"  
"That's Perfect!" Sally said.  
"Ok, follow me!" Sonic said and he led them to the place. "You guys get settled in and  
I'll get revenge on that Robutnik!"  
  
  
As Sonic zoomed towards Robotnik's lab, he fell down a hole.  
"Whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic yelled. He landed hard and  
went unconsions. Sonic had a dream that he was helplessly stuck in a cave. He looked around  
for somewhere to get out but he couldn't see anything. Then he saw Cronic.   
"Cronic! You'r back!" he said. Then he saw a laser beam go through Cronic and Cronic   
faded away. "No!" he thought. Then he woke up.  
"Ugh, I guess it was just a dream." he thought. He wandered around until he spottted a  
yellow hedgehog.  
"I've been waiting for you!" It said. It sounded like a female. "My name is Elaina,   
Elemental Guardian of Electricity!" She said, "Give me the Lightning Orb and I'll let you live."  
"Great! He conned her too!" Sonic said, " Look I don't have it, ok?"  
"Hmmph, Liar! Too bad I have to kill you, you'r kind of cute, but before I kill you,  
what is your name?" She said.  
"Sonic! Cronic said he was gonna kill me too, but he lost the battle and we became  
friends! You sure you wanna go through the pain?" Sonic said.  
"HA! Funny little critter you are. Cronic is weak! You shall die now!" she said and shot   
a stunning bolt at Sonic. Sonic tried to dodge it but he wasn't fast enough. Sonic was knocked   
off his feet.  
"Now you die!" she said and she shot another bolt at him. Sonic thought quickly  
and shielded his self with the Ice Drill. It blocked the bolt but the bolt just disapeared.  
Then Sonic took his Ice Ray gun and tried to freeze Elaina, but the ray didn't work and she  
knocked him off his feet again. Then she held his arms down so he couldn't shield his self and  
she got ready to shock him.  
"Now, fool, you shall suffer!" she said.   
Then suddenly a voice spoke, "Stop, Elaina!". Both Sonic and Elaina turned their heads  
to the speaker and saw Cronic!  
"Cronic!" Sonic said.  
"Cronic!?" Elaina said, "Why save this foolish hedgehog?".  
"Because, one: he does not have any of the Orbs and two: he is my friend." Cronic   
replied.  
"Oh, I see, a friend of Cronic is a friend of mine or, in this case, a hunk!" She said   
with hearts in her eyes.  
"Ummm....ok, well I better get going if I want out of this hole, I have a problem with  
robotnik, wich by the way, probally has your Lightning Orb, Elaina." Sonic said.  
"Oh, mind if I come with you, Sonic?" Elaina asked.  
"Umm...no, it couldn't hurt, could it?" Sonic replied.  
"May I join you two?" Cronic asked.  
"Sure." Sonic said.  
  
  
When they got out of the hole, Cronic explained that the Elemental base was destroyed.  
"Robotnik said it was you, but I was smart enough to know it wasn't. I then tried to   
freeze him but he said that you were in trouble fighting Elaina, I had to rescue you and that was   
probally the only time he told the truth." he said.   
"What!? He blew up the base!?" Elaina said, outraged.  
"Same here!" Sonic said, "How is he finding our bases!? Well, we found a new one and  
you two feel free to join us."  
"Yes, I think we have no choice," Cronic said, "but first we have to get Robotnik back!"  
  
  
They entered the lab, entered the elevator and went to the seventh floor. When the doors  
opened, they saw Robotnik placing the Lightning Orb inplace of the battery for the Roboticizer.  
"Stop, Robutnik!" Sonic said.  
"Huh? Ooooh, I'm so scared! Get him Elaina!" Robotnik said. Elaina and Cronic grinned as  
Elaina Shocked him and Cronic froze him. After that they took the Lightning Orb, left and went   
back to the base.  
  
"Who is she!?" Sally asked when they got there, "And what is Cronic doing here?".  
"There base got blown up so they're satying with us! Hope that's not a problem! After  
all, I did find this hideout." Sonic said. Obviuosly, Sally was jelous because Sonic was with  
another girl.  
"But, but, but." Sally said.  
"No buts." Sonic interupted.  
"Sonic, You obviously can handle the power of lightning, I'll give you my shock gun. It   
can stun anyone off there feet." Elaina said.  
"Wow! Way past cool! Thanks!" Sonic said and he exepted it. "By the way, you and Cronic  
are on the same team right?".  
"Yes." they said.  
"Then arent there more Elemental Guardians?" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, where are they Elaina?" Cronic asked.  
"I don't know." She replied.  
"Oh well." Sonic said.  
  
  
Next morning Sonic saw a letter by his desk. He opened it and read, "Dear Sonic, How  
would you like to go on a date tonight? If so, how about 8:30? Your's truly, Elaina.  
"Uh oh!" Sonic thought.  
  
---------^*`~`*^----------  
  
That was chapter two! Please review it and tell me what you think! I will be doing more  
chapters soon!  



	3. The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table ...

This is the first chapter to my Sonic, Bomberman and made up caracter crossover and   
my third chapter to the Freedom Fighters of the Round Table. I hope you enjoy it! There will be   
made up characters that you need to learn about in The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table   
(Cronic and Elaina). By the way, this is not my first fic.  
  
-------^*`~`*^--------  
  
The Mix Up  
  
At the Freedom Fighter's hideout, Sonic and them were discussing what to do about food.  
"Since Cronic and Elaina will be staying with us, we need more food supplies!" Sonic  
said. "That means we should steal something worth a lot of money from Robotnik!"  
"Ok, we should go now then." Tails said. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cronic and Elaina left.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Planet Bomber, Bomberman was showing his elemental stones to his people  
(A.N. play Bomberman 64, The Second Attack).   
"This is the Ice Stone." Bomberman said, showing it to a group of little kids.   
"Ooh, ooh, that's the Wind Stone!" Mage Pommy said (A.N. that's the pommy I   
have right now). All of a sudden, a big warp drift sucked Mage Pommy and Bomberman in!  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mage Pommy and Bomberman yelled.  
  
  
Back at Robotnik's lab, Sonic and them encountered a green hedgehog. They were   
interupted by a warp drift! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cronic and Elaina were sucked in.  
  
  
Bomber and Mage Pommy and Sonic and them ended up in another universe!  
"Ugh, were are we?" Sonic said, landing with a thud.  
"How'd we get here?" Bomberman said.  
"Who are you!?" they asked eachother at the same time.  
"I'm Sonic." Sonic said.  
"I'm Bomberman." Bomberman said.  
"What are you!?" they asked at the same time.  
"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic said.  
"I'm a bomberman!" Bomberman said.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" a mysterious voice asked. They turned and   
looked at who speaked. It was a robot!  
"One of Robutnik's robots!" Sonic said.  
"Huh? I am no robot, my name is Arain (Are-rain)." It said, "I am a nollor."  
"What's a nollor?" Pommy asked.  
"Oh, another warp drift, a nollor is a..... is a......." it thoguht for a while.  
"Where do you come from?" it said finally, "Wait, a hedgehog that talks, a bomberman, point   
2.3989 in space is where talking hedgehogs are, point 6.098776 in space is where bombermen are."  
Arain said. "Ok, a noller is a....ummm.... oh, 5/6 animal, 1/6 robot, exept some are 4/6 human   
and 2/6 robot, fully robot or plain human. I am a 2/6 robot and 4/6 human."  
"Wow!" Pommy said.  
"All you guys know each other?" Arain asked. Sonic and Bomberman shook there heads no.  
"Alright, intrudoce eachother!"  
"I'm Sonic!" Sonic said.  
"I'm Tails!" Tails said.  
"I'm Knuckles!" Knuckles said.  
"I'm Cronic," Cronic said, "Elemental Guardian of Ice!"  
"I'm Elaina, Elaina said, "Elemental guradian of Lightning!"  
"Ok, now you two!" Arain said.  
"I'm Bomberman!" Bomberman said.  
"Pommy's name is Pommy! Oh, but right now Pommy's Mage Pommy! Pommy evolves by what   
kinds of food you give me!" Mage Pommy said.  
"Ok, oh, I just remebered, I heard of you Guardians! And I heard of Bullzeeb/Regulus,  
Zoniha, Molok and those other elemental knights from your time, Bomberman!" Arain said.  
"Ok, come on, lets go to my city up there!"  
"How do we go up if we can't fly?" Bomberman said.  
"Fly? Oh, there's no gravity at this section of the planet." Arain replied. So they all  
jumped up and did there best to try and land on the city.  
  
  
"Help!" Mage Pommy yelled, he had failed to land. Tails went up, grabbed him and   
propelled down to the city.  
"You ok?" Tails asked.  
"Yes, thanks!" Mage Pommy replied. Arain led them to a guesst building that they would  
be staying in.  
"Here you go! Enjoy your stay!" he said. The next morning, Arain came in. "I have a   
problem, could you help me?" he asked.  
"Sure, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
A city, two sections from here with gravity, is being attacked. I need help fighting."   
he replied.  
"Ok, we'll help!" they said and left.  
  
  
"So, exactly how long is a section?" Knuckles asked.  
"About three miles, that's six miles in total." Arain replied.  
Let's speed it up then!" Sonic said and off he zoomed.  
"Wait!" Arain called after Sonic and Sonic stopped.  
"You'r too fast for us! Run like most people do." Then they all ran normally.  
  
  
When they arrived at the city, it was chaos! There was a dragon! Not like in the fairy  
tales, it was on four feet, it had no wings, it had three, short tails and it breethed out fire.  
"Cronic, put out the flames! Then everyone will suround it and attack at te same time!"  
Sonic said and Cronic put out the flames. Then everyone moved in and attacked and just when it  
seemed they were winning, the dragon flamed Sonic. He fell to the ground and Tails went to help  
him. Then Arain charged up his gun and fired at the dragon. And it, it, it.... disinagrated!  
Then everyone crowded around Sonic.  
"Are you ok, Sonic?" Arain asked.  
"Yeah, ugh, I'm gonna be fine." Sonic said and went unconsions.  
  
  
When Sonic woke up, he was in a hospital. Then Arain came in.  
"How are you feeling, Sonic?" he asked.  
"Good, hey Arain, what did you do to that dragon?" Sonic said.  
"Huh? Oh, I shot it with my disinagration gun. The reason I didn't use it at first is   
beacause it takes up a LOT of energy." Arain replied.  
"Oh, ok." Sonic said.  
"Now, don't speak, you need to get some rest." Arain said. After a couple of seconds,  
Sonic fell asleep. He woke up an hour later and jumped out of bed. He ran around in circles two  
times and said "Man, I feel better!" He went outside and went to the guest house they were   
staying in.  
"Sonic! You'r ok!" Tails said.  
"Yeah, I feel better now." Sonic said.  
"Ok, ready to go home now?" Arain asked, "I have a someone ready to creat a warp drift"  
"Ok." they all said and went outside. There they saw the warp drift creator and he  
made a warp drift right in the middle of the street.  
"Bye, Arain!" they all said and they walked into the drift. Somehow, it separated them,   
the Freedom Fighters back to Mobotropolis and Bomberman and Mage Pommy to Planet Bomber.  
  
  
At Robotnik's lab, "I've been waiting for you!" the green hedgehog said. "I am Orion,  
Elemental Guardian of Wind!" he said.  
"Let me guess, you think I have the Wind Orb right?" Sonic said.  
"No, I've heard about Robotnik's stupid lies! I just wanted to give you my pressure   
blaster!" Orion said.  
"Whoa! Awesome!" Sonic said and exepted it.  
"It will blow away your enemy in one blow!" Orion said.  
"Come with us, Orion, and we'll get the Wind Orb back for you!" Sonic said walked toward  
the elevator.  
"Floor seven like always!" Sonic said and when the doors opened they saw, robotnik and  
a battery in the roboticizer.  
"Where's the Wind Orb, Robutnik?" Sonic asked.  
"Right here in my hands!" Robotnik said, "Go ahead and freeze me, but remeber, I've got  
the Orb!"  
"Oh, really?" Sonic said and he took his shock gun and knocked Robotnik off is feet.  
Orion took the Wind Orb and said thanks to Sonic. "Well, I better look for a base, mine was blown  
up!" Orion said.  
"I know, come stay with us, Orion!" Sonic said and Orion did that. Then they headed   
towards the base.  
  
  
"Sonic! You keep bringing Guardians here! Why?" Sally yelled.  
"All elemental guardians shared a base that got blown up! So more will come, but don't   
worry, I stole a bag of gold from butnik! That should be enough money!" Sonic said.  
  
  
That night, Sonic heard a knock on his door, he opened it and...... it was Elaina.  
"Did you get my letter, Sonic?" Elaina asked.  
"Uh, y-yeah." Sonic stammered.  
"So do you want to?" She asked.  
"Uh, um..... sure, what c-c-could happen?" Sonic said. 'How could I have said no?' he  
thought. First they went to a park and watched the stars.  
"Isn't it beatiful, Sonic?" Elaina asked.  
"Um, yeah." he replied.  
"Hmmmm... I'm hungry, lets go get a bite to eat!" Elaina said. The went to a resteraunt,  
Elaina bought a salad with a glass of water, Sonic bought a chilli dog with a glass of water.  
Then they went home.  
  
  
"Goodnight, Sonic" Elaina said and they went to bed.  
  
---------^*`~`*^---------  
  
How'd you like that? Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what was   
good and what wasn't good. Expect more chapters soon! 


	4. The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table ...

Sorry it's been such a long time since I've written. I hope you like this one. It has a very special character in it and the Idea came from a boss from a game called "Sonic the hedgehog 3 and Knuckles". The title might give you a hint to who the character is. Another hint and also a key, -^- around text means it is said in a robotish voice  
  
---------^*`~`*^---------  
  
Emeralds, and rings, and robotisizers, oh my!  
  
'I've got to sneak out quick!' Sonic thought. Elaina had already asked Sonic to another date. He wanted to get away quick and he didn't have much time. The date is supposed to be at 8:00 and it was 7:55 right now! So Sonic was already have way out the door when he heard a voice.  
"Sonic? Where are you going?" It was just Tails.  
"Oh, Tails, you scared me! I'm just going out for a run." Sonic replied.  
"Ok... You seem very tense Sonic, oh well." Tails said. Then Sonic made sure he got away before anyone slowed him down.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Butnik's lab, the evil genius was disscusing yet another plan to destroy Sonic with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. Only one difference this time, this plan might cause a lot of destruction and destroy Sonic at the same time!  
"It's quite simple! I, or the creator of this fan fic (how do I know this stuff!?), got this idea from Super Mecha Sonic! It's Mecha Sonic charging up with a master emerald, right? I made a robot Sonic. BUT, what if I robotisized SUPER Sonic? I would then get MECHA SUPER SONIC! Muahahahaha!" Robotnik laughed a lot more but my fingures would hurt if I typed how long his laugh was.  
"But your evilness, where are we gonna find a robotisizer?" Grounder stupidly asked.  
"FOOL! We HAVE a robotisizer, we need Super Sonic now!"  
"Yeah, yeah! We'll make a robot Sonic and make him use the master emerald." Poor Coconuts, his turn to get yelled at.  
"You idiots! I messed that up already, uh, I mean, I made a mistake on that already. Think of it this way, Sonic first uses 7 emeralds, THEN he gets turned into a robot!" And for once, they get it. "First, sonic has to find some rings and 7 emeralds...............I know, I'll make it so the next time he goes to the "Casino Night Zone(Sonic 2)", he'll hit the jackpot and get rings and emeralds! MUAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough*, my throat hurts, get me a glass of water..."  
"Sir, we didn't know you got out that often!" Scratch said.  
"Yeah, well, even fat, I mean, big boned scientists can play video games. Just wish it was me as the main character against Sonic, the bad guy..." And so the secret is revealed, Butnik does go out into the real world.  
  
Back to Sonic. He was in the "Casino Night Zone(Sonic 2)" (he thought he'd try to get some money and beat up some baddies) when he hit the jackpot! He didn't just get rings, he got Emeralds!  
"WOW! I'M RICH!!! With all these rings, I could be Super Sonic forever...YES!" Sonic yelled. He ran back to the hideout and got 50 sacks and asked Tails to come with him.  
"What's the suprise?" Tails asked.  
"Well, I didn't go for a walk, I went to the "Casino Night Zone(Sonic 2)I'm getting used to parenthisies" and I hit the jackpot on the slot machine!" And as soon as Tails saw the pile, he knew why they had so many sacks.  
"HEY! THERE'S EMERALDS TOO!?" Tails said. "LETS GET FILLING!" Pertend I have a voice of someone hosting a race, ok? And they're off! Tails swipes about 40 rings and two emeralds in one swipe. Can Sonic do better? Yes he can! 50 rings and three emeralds in one swipe! 3 minutes later, score: Sonic: 950 R, 20 E Tails: 890 R, 19 E After 5 minutes they're done(total: 3000 R and 90 E). You can stop pretending now  
"I'm glad you came, I couldn't carry all this back to the hideout!" Sonic said. They dragged and dragged and it took one hour to drag the sacks back to the hideout.  
  
At the hideout.  
"Sonic, are you becoming a thief!? You must have stolen from the bank-hey, chaos emeralds!? The bank doesn't have those! What happened, where is Sonic?" Sally wasn't used to be being rich.  
"Sally, can I say something? I hit the jackpot!" Sonic replied.  
"I want the truth and-You have it!" Sonic interrupted.  
"You really expect me to believe that YOU, by your SELF, hit the jackpot? Was this on your FIRST try?" Sally asked, boy will she be suprised.  
"Yeah, my first try!" Sonic replied.   
"Well, if that's so, then we have enough money for Gill Bates (Bill Gates) to stay here!" Sally exclaimed.  
"I'm gonna play around as Super Sonic!" Sonic took a sack, it contained 100 R and 7 E, and ran outside. He then became Super Sonic (maybe Butnik isn't so dumb after all). Just as he did, Butnik came flying from the woods! He had a robotisizer ray ready and aimed it at Sonic. Then he shot the ray and it hit Sonic. Sonic was stunned at first but then he started to fade to black and then started to appear, as Mecha Super Sonic! He was to strong to be turned into all metal! Results: His top right spine was still normal, his left eye was still normal, and his right arm was still normal. The robot parts: His right eye was black for the outside and red for the pupil, his left arm had robotisizer rays, his legs had jet boosters on the back and his back had a box to hold rings! Since Super Sonic wasn't fully robotisized (to Butnik's dissapointment), he was still a good guy.  
"-^-Hey! Huh? Why do I sound so robotish? I feel different. Robutnik? What did you do to me?-^-" Mecha Super Sonic I'll call him MSS from now on said robotishly.  
"What? He's not under my control?" Robotnik said.  
"Dang, I better get Rotor, outta here!" Sonic said and zoomed off.  
  
At the hideout.  
"AHHH! HELP! IT IS BEING A ROBOT!" Antoine screamed and fainted.  
"Anoine, whats wrong? What is that!? SONIC!? IS THAT YOU!?" Sally asked.  
"-^-Yeah, what's wrong? Why is Antoine screaming? He is chicken but something has to be wrong for him to scream.-^-"  
"Uh, Sonic? Don't you know your a robot, well, almost a robot?" Sally said.  
"-^-WHAT!? Oh man, Robutnik must've robotisized me while I was Super Sonic! And that would probally mean that I need rings to stay Super Sonic, but what would happen if I ran out of rings in this form... Where's Rotor?-^-"  
"Did someone call me?" Rotor said, "Whoa, what is that!?"  
"-^-It's me, Sonic.-^-" MSS replied.  
"What happened to you!?" Rotor asked.  
"-^-I got robotisized in Super Sonic form.-^-" MSS said, "-^-Rotor, what will happen if I run out of rings?-^-"  
"Um, let me see, I'll look at your wires and find out." Rototr said and unscrewed a plate. He looked at the wires for 3 minutes and then said "You'll blow up..."  
"-^-What!? Oh no, how do I get out of this form?-^-" MSS said.  
"You need to get more power from the emeralds and when you have enough power, you'll brake free." Rotor replied. MSS went to get the sacks but they weren't there!  
"-^-Where are they? I need to find 'em quick! Now I don't even have rings to recharge!-^-" MSS said. He went outside and saw a gecko holding the sacks.  
"-^-Hey, drop those sacks!-^-" MSS yelled.  
"Uh oh, gotta go!" he said and started running. MSS ran after him and, atomaticly, his boosters turned on. He asily caught him and held by the tail.  
"-^-Who are you and what are you doing with MY sacks?-^-" MSS said.  
"I'm Gato and I'm a master thief, now let me go!" he said.  
"-^-Thief, huh? Do you happen to work for someone named Nack?-^-" MSS said.  
"Yeah Let go!" Gato said. Then Nack came.  
"Gato? Quick toss the sacks!" Nack said. Gato threw the sacks to Nack and Nack ran off. MSS had to find him quick. He saw Nack go into the woods. He flew over there and look around. He saw a road and he followed it until he came across a hole. He jumped in and saw a hideout.  
"*"Ten minutes until system power gone."*" MSS's computer I'll call it MSSC said.  
"-^-You give that back or I'll be forced to bea ya up!-^-" MSS said.  
"Uh oh, I better get out of here!" Nack said. MSS chased Nack around for five minutes and then MSSC said "*"Five minutes until system power gone. Find rings and recharge."*" That's when MSS sped up and caught up with Nack. He then punched Nack and Nack fell unconsious (MSS punched with his metal hand). MSS got to the sacks and looked for some rings. None, Nack must have hid them. But there were emeralds that Nack must have kept to sell right away. MSS took an emerald and said "-^-Computer, how do I charge charge up with emeralds?-^-"  
"*"Press the button below the ring container and a hole will appear below the button. Insert the emeralds into the hole"*" MSSC replied. Then MSSC said "*"One minute until system power gone"*" MSS put the emeralds in the hole quickly and then MSSC said "*"I will take a while to load the power, please wait. Thirty seconds until system power gone."*" MSS took some more emeralds and put them into the hole. "*"Ten seconds until system power gone. Loading power manager program. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Load complete. Power supply refilled. One hour until power supply runs ooooouuttttttt..System Malfunction, too much power. Mecha project terminated"*" Then MSS faded to white an appeared again as Super Sonic.  
"Yes!" Super Sonic said. He turned back into Sonic zoomed back to the hideout.  
"Sonic! Your ok!" Sally said.  
"Yeah, I almost was terminated. Arrrggghhh! Too much computer talk for me!" Sonic said, I'm just gonna go to bed, see tomorrow, Sally" And Sonic jumped into bed and fell asleep.  
  
-------------^*`~`*^---------------  
Did you like my story? Did you like my two new characters, Mecha Super Sonic and Gato? Was it good that I kept Gato an absolout secret? Please review and don't send flames. Again I'm soryy for not doing a story in such a long time. I hope to write more. 


	5. The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table ...

I'm gonna try to make at least one story every two weeks. This story was requested by mobianfan, hope you like it! Amy and Tails are tired of being treated like kids, so they run away. But there's trouble out there in the real world. Will they survive? Find out.  
  
---------^*`~`*^--------  
  
The Dangers of Running Away  
  
"I'm going to stop Dr.Robutnik once and for all!" Sonic said.  
"Me too! Wait up, Sonic!" Tails said.  
"No, it's too dangerous. Stay here." Sonic said.  
"No, I don't wanna! I'm as grown up as you are, Sonic!" Tails said.  
"Stay here!" Sonic said.  
"Aww nuts!" Tails said imaturely. Robutnik had made Icecap into a volcano and I'm sure Knuckles wasn't too happy about this.   
"Rotor, have you figured out how I can turn back into normal?" Sonic said.  
"Yes, you need twenty emeralds and then when you get robotisized, you'll break free!" Rotor said.  
"Sonic, wait!" Amy said, "Can I come?"  
"No! It's too dangerous! You have to stay here!" Sonic said and ran off.  
"It's not fair! I'm always treated like a kid!" Tails said.  
"Me too!" Amy said.  
  
Later at midnight, Tails was trying to run away. He was sneaking out but then, "Ouch! Hey, watch where your going!" Tails bumped into Amy.  
"Sorry. Hey, what are you doing up so late? Tails said.  
"ME? What about YOU?" Amy said.  
"Um.... I'm running away, but don't tell anyone!" Tails said.  
"I won't, I'm running away myself." Amy said, "Why don't we go together?"  
"Fine, but don't slow me down!" Tails said and they left.  
  
Two days later, "Sally? Antoine? Bunny? Rotor? Where is everyone?" Sonic said walking in, "Tails, Amy?"  
"Hey, Sonic!" Rotor said coming from his stone-made room.  
"Hi, Rotor. Where is everyone?" Sonic said.  
"They're sleeping. It's 5:00 am! You were gone for a long time!" Rotor replied, "Bye the way, Tails and Amy are missing! We looked for a long time but we couldn't find them!"  
"What!? They must've ran away! I better find them before they get into trouble!" Sonic said.  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest, "Where are we gonna go, Amy?" Tails said.  
"I don't know, but away from them!" Amy replied. They were walking down a forest path with backpacks full of supplies.  
"Good thing we brought fifty rings and 7 emeralds!" Tails said.  
"Yeah, but only you, Sonic and Knuckles can use them..." Amy said.  
"Well, maybe you can use them-WHOA!" Tails was interupted by a huge robot! It was a spider like robot that was clinging onto a web.  
"AHHHH! Tails, do something! You've got the ability to use the emeralds!" Amy said but it was to late, Tails was being wrapped up in the robot's silk!  
"Amy, use a emerals (not a mistake, Tails said that before he got wrapped up by the silk)!" Tails tried to say. Amy grabbed the emeralds and the rings and tried to become Super Amy but failed. She tried again but failed. She tried again and finally became Super Amy! Her spines were up like Super Sonic's, her skin was red, her eyes were blue and she was invinceble and fast!  
"Whoa! This is so cool!" Super Amy said. She spin dashed at the huge spider and caused him to fall off the web.  
"Bring it on, you stupid robot!" Amy said. She jumped on the robot and did a couple of spin dashes at it and it was destroyed. Then she cut the silk and Tails was free!  
"Way to go, Amy!" Tails said.  
"This is so cool! I can't wait to show Sonic!" Amy said, "I won't be such a kid then!"  
"Amy, We ran away..." Tails said.  
"Oh yeah..." Amy said and they continued.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Amy." Tails said.  
"Relax, as long as we have seven emeralds, we'll be safe." Amy said. Then they came across a bridge.  
"I'll go first." Amy said. She was half way across the bridge when she noticed there was lava at the bottom.  
"Uh, Tails, there's lava at below this bridge!" Amy said and then, the bridge snapped! Amy was hanging onto the end oif the bridge!  
"Tails, help me!" Amy yelled. Tails flew after her and tried to pick her up, but she was to heavy. So she fell but grabbed back on the end, but the bridge was about to snap at the other end too! Then, Tails flew back and got the seven emeralds and the 50 rings. He then became Turbo Tails! He told his birds (play "Sonic 3 and Knuckles") to pick Amy up and bring her to safety. The birds flew after her and grabbed her just in the nick of time! The other end of the bridge snapped and it fell. The birds carried her to the other side while Tails flew.  
"Are you alright, Amy?" Tails said.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." Amy said and she kissed Tails.  
"Aww, it was nothing." Tails said.  
"You know what? I think this is Robotnik's doing!" Amy said.  
"HEY! What were you thinking? Running away like that!" Sonic had found them. He jumped over the cliff over to where they were.  
"You ran away just because you could'nt go fight Robutnik!? It's not like I have fun fighting him! Well, ok, maybe just a little...OK! Alot! But it's still dangerous!"  
"Thats too bad, Sonic! Because I'm here to give them a lesson they'll never forget! Muahahahahahaha!" Robutnik appered from the trees and shot his robotisizing ray at Sonic but he dodged it and instead, it bounced off a rock, bounced off a tree and hit Tails!!! Tails was still in super form so he became Mecha Turbo Tails I'll call him MTT from now on!  
"Tails! NO!" Sonic yelled as Tails faded to black and appeared as MTT! Like MSS, he was not fully robotisized! One of his tails was still normal but the other one wasn't, his robotic parts were maze (a mixture of brown and gold), His robotic right eye was brown, the birds were robotisized (poor birdies) and, like MSS, he had a ring holder on his back.  
"Robutnik! You'r dead!" Sonic said and he jumped on Robotnik's hover craft a few times before Robutnik ran away.  
"Tails, take thirteen emeralds and ask your computer how to insert them." Sonic said.  
"-^-Computer, how do I insert emeralds?-^-" MTT said.  
"*"Press the button under the ring container. A hole will appear, insert the emeralds there."*" MTTC (Mecha Turbo Tails' Computer) said. MTT pressed the button and the hole appeared.  
"Ok, now insert the thirteen emeralds, Tails!" Sonic said. Tails inserted them.  
"Loading power manager." MTTC said, "Complete. Power supply refilled. One hour until power suplly runs oooooouuttttttt..System malfunction, too much power. Mecha Project terminated."*" MTTC said and Tails faded to white. Then he appeared again as Turbo Tails (yes, the birdies were normal too).  
"Thanks Sonic, I'm sorry for running away..." Turbo Tails said.  
"Me too..." Amy said, "By the way, I can become Super Amy!"  
"Really!? Let me see!" Sonic said and gave Amy seven emeralds. Then Amy became Super Amy.  
"See? Isn't it cool!?" Amy said.  
"Wow! Maybe anyone can use the emeralds!" Sonic said, "Lets go home."  
  
Back at the hideout.  
"Sonic, are you ok?" Cronic said.  
"Yeah." Sonic replied.  
"Sonic, where were you?" Orion said.  
"Um, uh, I had to do something." Sonic replied.  
"I didn't think Robotnik could take so long. Well, did you destroy him?" Orion asked.  
"No, he got away again! Next time I'll get him!" Sonic said, "But the Icecap is back to normal."  
  
That night, "You know what, Amy? I don't think running away was such a bad thing." Tails said.  
"Me neither tails. Good night." Amy said.  
  
--------^*`~`*^---------  
  
Did you like it, mobianfan? Hope so. Look foward to more stories! And please don't send flames! 


	6. The Freedom Fighters of the Round Table ...

This is my sixth chapter. Please R+R! This story is about Sonic finding the missing Elemental Guardians. Then, Arain (see chp. 3) pays a little visit, but not by his own will! This chpater has a little more to do with Knuckles.  
  
----------^*`~`*^----------  
  
Long Time, No See  
  
"What are you doing!? You invited me here!" Sonic dodged another fist.  
"You liar! I saw you with the emeralds!" Knuckles said and swung another fist at Sonic. Sonic had received an invatation to Knuckles' island. But when he got there, Knuckles knocked him out and took the emeralds.  
"Those WERE my emeralds! I won them at the "Casino Night Zone(Sonic 2)"! But then you decide to invite me to the island and knock me out while you steal my emeralds! That's just not gonna happen!" Sonic said, bopping Knuckes into the head.  
"You expect me to believe that!? Boy are you gonna get it!" Knuckles said, almost landing a punch on Sonic.  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Sonic said and spin dashed at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged it and charged at Sonic. Sonic jumped over him and tried another spin dash and hit Knuckles. Knuckles was knocked out.  
"Now where are the emeralds?" Sonic said. He went to the "Hidden Palace Zone(Sonic 3 and Knuckles)" and found all seven of them. But then he heard a voice, "Give those back!" Knuckles already got back up and found Sonic.  
"He just doesn't wanna let go, does he? HIT THE JACKPOT YOURSELF!" Sonic yelled, "I don't feel like beating you up again!" Sonic ran back through the "Lava Reef Zone(Sonic 3 and Knuckles)" and stopped. He reallized he would have to go through the "Sandopolis Zone(Sonic 3 and Knuckles)" with all those ghosts. He turned around and went through the levels until he got to the "Sky Sanctuary Zone(Sonic 3 and Knuckles)" and he jumped down. He went to his plane and started up the engine. Just as he took off, Knuckles caught up. He glided towards Sonic. Sonic looked behind him and saw Knuckles. Knuckles clinged onto the plane and Sonic went faster. Knuckles' grip was slipping so he jumped off and glided again. He was over the plane now. Sonic went left and then right. Knuckles finally caught up and punched hard into the plane's engine. Sonic was going to crash but he was close to Robotropolis. Sonic crashed near the "Labrynth Zone(Sonic 1)". Sonic ran into the zone and hid behind a statue.  
"Get back here!" Knuckles yelled. He didn't know this place so Sonic had the advantage. When Knuckles passed the satue Sonic was behind, Sonic ran out of the zone. Sonic stopped and yelled "STOP! What gave you the idea that I would take your emeralds?"  
"They were missing when I saw you!" Knuckles replied.  
"Ever think of Robutnik, yet!?" Sonic said.  
"Well, uh, no..." Knuckles kicked the dirt.  
"Well, thanks for crashing my plane!" Sonic said.  
"Sorry..." Knuckles mumbled.  
"Yeah, but did you see that when I spin dashed at you? You went flying!" That seemed to cheer Sonic up.  
"Oh yeah? I could beat you up any day!" Knuckles challenged.  
"Alright!" Sonic spin dashed at Knuckles. Knuckles flew a few feet.  
"Care to try again?" Sonic said.  
"You got lucky!" Knuckles said. Sonic took out his Pressure Blaster gun and blew Knuckles all the way to "Aquatic Ruin Zone(Sonic 2)". Knuckles got up and came gliding over.  
"You are gonna get it, Sonic!" Knuckles said. He spin dashed and hit Sonic for once. Sonic got up and saw a fire shield. He got it and when Knuckles came and glided right at him, Knuckles got burnt.  
"Ahhh, crisp Knuckles!" Sonic said, "Give up? You're never gonna win!" Knuckles came charging at Sonic in rage but just before he got to him, something appeared. SMACK!  
"Aghh!" The thing flew ten feet away.  
"What was that for!? Who are you!? And what are you doing, coming barging into my house...For some reason this doesn't look like my house." It said. Knuckles looked at it.  
"Hey, you're one of Robotnik's robots!" Knuckles said.  
"Robot? Where am I? This definitley isn't home because everyone know's I'm not fully robot!" It said.  
"Arain! What are you doing here!?" Sonic asked.  
"Here? Where is here? Sonic!? How'd I get here?" Arain said.  
"Ok, fill me in here!" Knuckles said.  
"I didn't come here on purpose! Someone did something! I didn't even see a warp drift!" Arain said.  
"It's too smart, has to be Robotnik's robot!" Knuckles landed a punch and Arain flew a few feet.  
"OW! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" Arain yelled, "I'M NOT A ROBOT! I'M A NOLLAR! A nollar is either 2/6 robot, 4/6 robot, fully robot, or not a robot at all! I'm 4/6 robot and I don't belong to anyone named Robotink!"  
"Um, oh." Knuckles said.  
"Well, hi, Arain!" Sonic said. Arain had to be at least three feet taller than Sonic, so Sonic always looked 'up' to Arain.  
"Man, I need to get back, I was in the middle of something very important! A villain was attacking my city!" Arain said.  
"Don't you have any other super heroes at your planet?" Sonic said.  
"I guess so." Arain wasn't to keen about letting someone else handle the crime.  
"Come on, why don't you take a break and stay at my place for a while? We'll figure out how to get you back tomorrow. Knuckles, if you want these emeralds so bad, take them and go home!" Sonic said. Sonic carried Arain (ouch) and ran back to the hideout.  
  
"Hey, Tails! Antoine, Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, Amy! Look who's here!" Sonic said.  
"Areen! It is a pleesure to be seeing you again!" Antoine said.  
"Antoine, don't scare Arain or anyone!" Sonic said.  
"Hey, Arain!" Tails said.  
"Arain? What are you doing here?" Sally asked.  
"I'm...not exactly sure..." Arain said, "I just was here all of sudden and then I get tackled by some guy!"  
"Knuckles." Sonic corrected.  
"Why would Knuckles tackle Arain?" Sally asked.  
"Well, he ment to tackle me." Sonic said, "Oh yeah, I gotta go!" Sonic took off.  
  
Sonic was running towards Butnik's lab when he bumped into a dark blue, male hedghog.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He said. He was with a group of people.  
"Sorry, who are you?" Sonic said.  
"Me? I am Taron, Elemental Guardian of water!" He said, "And this is Celista," he pointed to a female, pink hedgehog, "Elemental Guardian of fire! And this is Omega," he pointed to a black, male hedgehog, "Elemental Guardian of space! And this is Zel," he pointed to a white, female hedgehog, "Elemental Guardian of light! We are the Elemental Guardians of the emeralds!"  
"Hey, do you know Cronic, Elaina and Orion?" Sonic asked.  
"Why, yes we do! They are also Elemental Guardians of the emeralds!" Omega said.  
"Hey, follow me! I know where they are!" They followed Sonic to his hideout.  
  
"Hey! Taron, Celista, Omega, Zel! How are you?" Cronic said.  
"Hello, Cronic! Is Elaina and Orion here?" Zel asked.]  
"Yes." Orion said seeing them.  
"Where wer you guys?" Elaina said.  
"We were looking for you!" Celista said.  
"You guys need a place to stay?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, our base got blown up." Zel said.  
  
The next day, "No! Don't, Omega!" Sonic yelled. BOOM! It turns out Omega is a scientist, a very bad scientist...  
"Um, Omega? Maybe you should do your expirements twenty feet from here." Sonic said.  
"Hey Sonic? Whoa, what happened here? Well, anyways, I need to go back today." Arain said. All of a sudden, they disappeared!  
  
----------^*`~`*^------------  
  
Please review my story! I think I've been going at a good speed. Three fan fics in two days! I'm going to write alot more! Who knows how many chapters I'll have to this? 


End file.
